warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Glaxion
| elemental damage = 12.5 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 200 | conclave = | introduced = Update 14.5 | polarities = None | notes = }} The Glaxion is a Corpus-designed freeze gun researched from the Energy Lab in the Dojo, which is the first weapon to feature as its main damage type. It was released in Update 14.5. Characteristics Advantages: * damage makes it effective against Shields. **Cold damage can be combined with other elements to form damage effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh, damage for increased effectiveness against Shields, and damage effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Largest magazine size of any weapon ingame. *Largest max ammo of any weapon ingame. *Very fast reload time. Disadvantages: *Base damage is less effective against Infested. *Low base damage. *Extremely low ammo efficiency. *Extremely low critical chance. *Limited range of around 25 meters. Notes *The Glaxion's beam has a maximum range of 25 meters. *Like the Synapse, the Glaxion's beam has imperfect accuracy. Whilst this is not too much of an issue at shorter ranges, it may limit the weapon's effectiveness near the edge of its maximum range. *The Glaxion is capable of freezing enemies solid with sustained fire if it kills them. Enemies will progressively turn icy blue (spreading from the point of contact), and eventually become completely solid upon death. Frozen enemies can then be shattered by other attacks. This only applies to normal enemies such as Lancers, Crewmen, and MOAs - Ospreys will simply explode upon death. **Even if the weapon is modified to have a non- damage type (such as damage), the Glaxion will still freeze foes solid if it kills them. *When combining elemental mods, the Glaxion's innate damage is added last. Tips *Critical Delay and/or Vile Precision can help slow down the firerate of the weapon to allow better ammo efficiency, although the critical chance increase is minimal and the recoil decrease is ineffective as the weapon has no little to no recoil. **Combining both mods maxed will result in the Glaxion's fire rate being reduced to 5.6 (12.8 firerate with just Critical Delay) while increasing the critical chance to 7.4%. *Tainted Mag can be used to increase the Glaxion's already impressive magazine capacity with little penalty due to the weapon's fast reload time; At maxed rank, Tainted Mag increases the weapon's reload time from 1.5s to 2s, while adding 198 additional rounds. **When further combined with maxed rank Magazine Warp and Wildfire mods, the Glaxion can have a magazine capacity of 648 rounds. *The Glaxion's high fire rate and its low base damage make it highly ammo inefficient, consuming ammo at a fast rate. It is recommended to use Rifle Ammo Mutation or Rifle Scavenger to ensure a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restores to help replenish lost ammo. Trivia *The Glaxion is the first weapon to deal pure damage. *Concept art for the Glaxion was first seen in Devstream 22 alongside concepts for what would eventually become the Grinlok, Marelok, and Attica. *The revolver-style cartridges on the Glaxion's body spin during firing. Media GlaxionCodex.png|Glaxion in Codex. frozencorpus.png|A Corpus Crewman frozen solid using the Glaxion Warframe Preview - PC Update 14.5 Warframe Glaxion, Shattering Records thequickdraw A look at Warframe Glaxion Warframe Glaxion Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 14.5 Warframe Glaxion Warframe The Glaxion (Freeze Ray) Build Guide Skins CrpFreezeRaySnowflakeSkin.png|Polar Glaxion Skin Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Cold Damage Category:Update 14